1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to transformed yeast cells having P-glycoprotein accumulated at the cell membrane in a similar manner as in human multidrug resistant cells, P-glycoprotein produced and accumulated at the ceil membrane of said yeast cells and a recombinant vector to be used for the expression of said P-glycoprotein from a multidrug resistance-related gene (MDR-related gene).